A TerraFirmaCraft Story (YUSF)
by StoryTeller13512
Summary: A story of romance between two lost souls.


Kaiya ducked behind one of the icebergs near the sunless sanctum - a heavy gash wound present on her arm. She could hear the movement of the rambling morghuuls as she fiddled around in her pack for a bandage

Corrilan would be right behind the rambunctious morghuuls. He called out in a guttural language, "Morghuul-moor" the 6'6'' tall man would shoot his hand forth, a large purple fireball wretched itself from the void only to combust into the morghuuls.

Kaiya didn't really hear Corrilan, starting to wrap the bandage around her wound whilst getting up and starting to run off once more - probably sounding very loud by the movement of her armor and the crunching of the snow

Corrilan pursuited the fleeing and injured woman with haste, he took large strides across the snow only to eventually catch up to her as she fleed to the castle nearby. He was silent with his movements, somehow he was not freezing in the cold, he was only wearing robes.

Kaiya stumbled on a hidden piece of ice below the snow, staggering forward before crashing into the snow, a soft groan sounding from her as she attempted to pull herself up!

Corrilan would kneel beside her, grasping her sides in order to carry her off into the nearby Castle. She would feel warmth from the man, ripples extending across her cold form.

"Ah... But..." She didn't decide to protest and quietly allowed Corrilan to take her into the castle, enjoying the warmth from his form.

Corrilan brought the woman into the castle, looking for a place to sit. . . nearby to the crackling fire. Eventually he sat down with her in his lap, and his grasp around her sides. "Give me your arm. woman."

"What..? Why?" She tried to pull herself up from him and move away. "I'm grateful for you saving me and all... but..."

He kept her in his grasp firmly. "Do not move away from me. . ." the man rasped, "Give me your arm now. . ."

"Uh..." She reluctantly gave him her arm, but it wasn't the one that was bandaged

He grunted. "You're injured. . . I want your injured arm. . .woman." the man clenched his teeth, this woman's 'stupidity' was getting to him.

"Stop calling me woman! My name is Kaiya!" She'd shout out before sticking her arm out to him, puffing her cheeks in annoyance

The man merely took her arm hastily, his other hand began to somehow coat her entire arm in a sticky and smelly substance. "It'll be fine. . just let it rest. . and don't move it Wom-. .. Kaiya. . ." he huffed in annoyance, also, as well as wrapping her arm and using a long metal pole to fix her arm into place, so she could not move it.

"Oh... Well... Okay... I'll be on my way." She tried to stand up and move away from him once more, not moving her bandaged arm at all

The man only kept her in his lap, "Stop moving. . . you owe me. . ." the man grunted, his hands began to caress her sides as if trying to calm her.

"Owe you...? I.. I have some mina, I guess." She moved a hand over to the satchel of her belt, pulling free a satchel full of mina

Corrilan stopped his massaging, before hugging her against his chest. . "Mina wouldn't do. . . Kaiya, do you know what would?" he began to undo his gauntlets and boots as he held her in his lap. She could feel a small poking from under her bossom.

"Ah, what, no! This is... This is weird.. I don't even know you!" She exclaimed, trying to pull herself free from Corrilan.

Corrilan frowned, "Kaiya. . . stop, what's wrong?" the man frowned, still retaining grip, "If you go out there you would die. . . do you want to *die*?"

"I don't want to die, no, but... You're a stranger! Just take the mina and leave it at that! I'm not going to have sex with you!" She exclaimed, attempting to wrench herself free from him still

Corrilan would eventually let go. "Sex? What a big jump . . ." he scratched his head a few times with his pallid fingers, "Go then . . . go die in the frost."

"No." She shook her head and refused, tossing him the bag full of mina before plopping down in front of the fire

He took the bag, only to instantly fry it with a multitude of flames, molten gold began to fall on the floor, sizzling against the cold.

"Ah... Hey! I worked hard for all of that!" She'd grumble out, moving closer to the flames

He took off into the snow, leaving her alone. . . and after a few moments she would hear more morghuuls approach. . . the saviour was nowhere to be found.

She stood up, and began to run deeper into the castle, but would probably be killed regardless

"HELP!" A desperate call sounded from inside of the castle as Kaiya went deeper into the halls, searching for somewhere to hide

The morghuuls began to climb their way to the top of the castle, before running towards her with extreme speed. Only for a big hulking figure to come down upon both of the undead, smashing them to bits with a large fist and another of fire!

"Ah... He came back..." She kept her distance, seeing as she was already fairly injured

"You were an idiot for coming here. . ." the man walked off down towards the exit, unless she were to stop him.

She ran over and grabbed his arm with her unbinded one "Please... Help me.. I can't protect myself, not with this arm."

He stopped, "TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T FUCKING BURN YOU ALIVE LIKE I DID THOSE GHUULS?" the man hissed, turning arond only to tower over her figure.

"Uh.. I... Uh... Because..." She tried to think up a reason as her eyes wandered up and down his tall figure

The large man would level his hands down under her arm pits, to take her up in the air and bring her back to the fire.

Kaiya didn't seem to care at this point, as long as he protected her she was fine

He'd sit her down in his lap next to the warm fire, he'd wrap his hands around her small form slowly massaging her sides. "Now. . . what was your name again?"

"I already said it once. I'm Kaiya."

He would nod, "Alright. . . and does anything else hurt rather than just your arm?" he continued to massage her sides, and then up near her chest.

"Aah... N-no..." `She'd begin to blush a dark beet red color as she allowed him to touch her.

He nodded, continued to massage her and let her rest against him. "Alright . . . well, I'm going to be here for a few days, if you want to leave just tell me. " he explained, before moving his head down to kiss her neck. . "Best to leave at day."

"I... D-do you want to spend the night together...?" She held in her voice as she raised her free hand to tousle with his hair

He inhaled her scent, only to playfully bite at her neck, lapping his tongue around her skin. "I'll spend the night with you, sure." he allowed her to freely ruffle his locks, bringing another arm to wrap around a breast, and slowly massage it.

"Mrmmm..." She let out a small moan as she slipped a hand into his pants, aiming to massage his member.

He let out a grunt, "Oooah.." his member would be massive due to his large stature, warm in her small hands, it began to twitch. . "Take off your armor before you do that Kairya.. . " he fondled her one last time before beginning to make himself naked.

She quickly made herself naked also, and quickly began to stroke off his member once more, trying to initiate a kiss with him

He was rather to tall for her to kiss him, immediately he would take her sides, lifting her up whilst standing up. He would position her body to have her back hug his chest, his large member poised upwards pointing to her folds as she was slowly pushed down ontop of it. His left hand would wrap around her neck and her other would wrap around under her breasts.

"Aaaaah!" She couldn't hold in her voice any longer, succumbing to the pleasure. "T-touch my chest m-more..." She mumbled out seductively, going to start to move his hand to stimulate some sort of friction

He would fondle her chest more, rubbing his fingers around her nipples whilst sucking on her neck. After a final moment, he bucked his hips forward to slam her down ontop of his rod, penetrating her deep.

She wasn't used to having this sort of length inside of her, groaning out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he penetrated her deep insides.

He continued to buck up into her folds, his member twitching all the while he penetrated her deep. "Aaah.. Kaiya!" he groaned, pressing his lips against her bare neck and marking her with his teeth, he continued to fondle her whilst using a hand to finger her clitorios, only using his member to let her stay against him.

"Aaaaaa~" She cried out as she tried to pull herself free from his member, as it started to pain her slightly, despite the pleasure

He kept her firmly ontop of his rod, continuing to ravage her folds with his intense pounding. He let out a howl before filling her insides with his hot thick seed, claiming her as his own. "Aaah.." he fell onto his ass, with her still in his grip and his member still inside her.

After a few more moments she came also, squirting all over his body as she attempted to pull from her "Let me up... Pl-please..."

He kept a hold over her. . ."Stay. . .I want you in my arms."

"You c-can hold me... Let me just get off you for a moment... I-it's starting to hurt."

He let his member out, allowing her to leak of his seed, "A-alright. . " he nuzzled her neck, kissing it.

She allowed him to nuzzle into her neck and slowly drifted to sleep, warm in his arms


End file.
